This invention relates to a toy, and particularly, to a fantasy toy simulating a spaceship.
Toys are often used by children and adults as a means of occupying leisure time, to develop creativity, and as teaching aids. Certain types of toys may be termed fantasy toys since they permit the user to enact situations which they otherwise could not (or should not) partake in, such as outer space, western or warfare adventures. For these types of toys, it is desirable to provide a central object with which toy figures are used. It is further desirable to provide some type of activity, such as movement or visual displays to further interest the user.
In view of the foregoing, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a spaceship type toy which employs a toy space capsule which is controllably movable. It is a further object of this invention to provide a toy space capsule which includes an internally positioned toy astronaut figure and a number of visual displays simulating an operational spaceship. It is another object of this invention to provide a means for controlling the movement of the toy space capsule. It is yet another object of this invention to provide a spaceship type toy assembly which can be compactly packaged, thereby providing good shipping and storage efficiency.
The above principal aspects of this invention are provided by a spaceship type toy having a generally spherical toy space capsule which is closely received by an elongated transparent tube. The tube has an enclosed lower end where it is attached to a base assembly. Within the base assembly is a fan assembly which provides positive air pressure to the lower end of the tube, thus causing the space capsule to become suspended within the tube. The fan assembly is energized by a variable output power supply, enabling the user to control the position of the capsule within the tube. In accordance with alternate embodiments of this invention, the tube structure can be elongated and formed into loops or other configurations with base assemblies positioned at each end. When both of the fan assemblies are independently controlled, the position of the capsule can be controlled by the users.
Additional features of this invention include a novel configuration for a toy space capsule having a toy astronaut seat which, when moved between two positions, controls a visual display. The toy astronaut seat is further movable to provide access to a battery compartment within the capsule.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments of this invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.